mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Orbis Terrarum Map Game
'Bellum - XY' (War of XY) 'Nation X' *Localization: *Tactical advantage: **initiative: **Popularity: **Morale: **weaponry: **Expansion: *Alliances: *Strenght: *Luck: *Economy: *Population: *Others: *Motive: *Total: ''Nation Y'' *Localization: *Tactical advantage: **Defender's advantage: **Popularity: **Morale: **weaponry: **Expansion: *Alliances: *Strenght: *Luck: *Economy: *Population: *Others: *Motive: *Total Result Discussion Bellum Britanniorum(war of britain) 'Essex:' *Localization:Nearby+4 *Tactical advantage: **initiative: +1 **Popularity: +1(popular) **Morale: +3 **weaponry:0 **Expansion:0 *Alliances:0 *Strenght: Essex(L):+4 *Luck: +10 *Economy:0 *Population: +4 *Others:0 *Motive:+5 *Total: 32 ''Kent: *Localization:Nearby+5 *Tactical advantage: **Defender's advantage: +2 **Popularity: +1(popular) **Morale: +1 **weaponry:0 **Expansion:0 *Alliances:0 *Strenght: Kent(L):+4 *Luck: +2 *Economy:0 *Population: +4 *Others:0 *Motive:+10 *Total: 29 Result *((32/(32+19)*2)-1= Essex may take 4,9% of Kent land and ((18*32)/29)=19.8620/4)4.9655*0.5 =2.48 war lasts two years Discussion *anyone disagrees on Essex war 'Bellum Dalmatiae''' (War of Dalmatia) 'East Roman Empire' *Localization:In the same Place: +5 *Tactical advantage: **initiative: +2 defendant **Popularity: +1(popular) **Morale: +1 **weaponry: +3 **Expansion: -3 *Alliances:Suessionum: +2 *Strenght: East Roman Empire(L):+4, Suessionum(MV):+2 *Luck: +7 *Economy:+1 *Population: +8 *Others:0 *Motive:+5 *Total: 38 ''Gepid Kingdom of Dacia'' *Localization:Nearby+4 *Tactical advantage: **attacker's advantage: +1 **Popularity: +0(Irrelevant) **Morale: +3 **weaponry:0 **Expansion:-3 *Alliances:0 *Strenght: Gepids(L):+4 *Luck: +5 *Economy:0 *Population: +4 *Others:0 *Motive:-2(to gain coastline) *Total: 16 Result *((38/(38+16)*2)-1 = the East Roman Empire gains 40,7% of Gepid land or take 41% of Gepid lands *((20*38)/16)=47,5/8)5,9375*0.5 = war lasts 2,96 years meaning three years Discussion Bellum Parthorum (War of Persia 'East Roman Empire' *Localization:In the same Place: +5 *Tactical advantage: **initiative: +2 defendant **Popularity: +1(popular) **Morale: +1 **weaponry: +8 **Expansion: -8 *Alliances:Suessionum,Dalmatia, Gepidia,Armenia:+8 *Strenght: East Roman Empire(L):+4, Suessionum(MV):+2, Dalmatia(MV):+2,Gepidia(MV):+2,Armenia(MV):+2 = 12 *Luck: +5 *Economy:+4 *Population: +8 *Others: -1 (Recent wars) *Motive:+5 *Total: 45 ''Sassanid Persia'' *Localization:Nearby: +4 *Tactical advantage: **initiative: +1 **Popularity: +1(popular) **Morale: +3 **weaponry: +0 **Expansion: 0 *Alliances: *Strenght: Sassanid Empire(L):+4, *Luck: +7 *Economy:0 *Population:8 *Others:0 *Motive: -2 *Total: 26 Result *((45/(45+26)*2)-1 = the East Roman Empire gains 26,7% of Gepid land or take 27% of Sassanid territory *((20*38)/16)=27,7/8)3,4615*0.5 = war lasts 1,73075 years meaning two years of war, nevertheless going to war for four years to take 33.3 % of persia Discussion 'Bellum Odoacroum (War of Odoacer)' 'East Roman Empire' *Localization:Nearby: +4 *Tactical advantage: **initiative: +2 Attacker **Popularity: +1(popular) **Morale: +3 **weaponry: +10 **Expansion: -1 *Alliances:Suessionum: +2, Dalmatia +2,Persia +2,Dacia +2,Armenia +2 *Strenght: East Roman Empire(L):+4, Suessionum(MV):+2,Dalmatia(MV): +2,Persia(MV): +2,Dacia(MV): +2,Venice(L): +4,Burgundy(L):+4,Armenia(MV): +2 *Luck: +7 *Economy:+8 *Population: +8 *Others:0 *Motive:+5 *Total: 87 ''Odoacer's Italy'' *Localization:in the same place +5 *Tactical advantage: **Defenders advantage +2 **Popularity: +0(Irrelevant) **Morale: +3 **weaponry:0 **Expansion:-3 *Alliances:0 *Strenght: Italy(L):+4 *Luck: +9 *Economy:0 *Population: +7 *Others:0 *Motive:+5(to defend) *Total: 32 Result *((87/(87+32)*2)-1 = the East Roman Empire gains 46,21% of Ostrogothic land or take 46% of Italy *((15*87)/32)=40.78/8)5.0975*0.5 = war lasts 2,54 years meaning two years of war Discussion 'Bellum Africanis (African War)' 'Roman Empire' *Localization:Nearby +4 *Tactical advantage: **initiative: Defenders advantage +2 **Popularity: +1(popular) **Morale: +1 **weaponry: +17 **Expansion: -13 *Alliances:Suessionum: +2, Dalmatia +2,Persia +2,Dacia +2,Armenia +2 *Strenght: East Roman Empire(L):+4, Suessionum(MV):+2,Dalmatia(MV): +2,Persia(MV): +2,Dacia(MV): +2,Armenia(MV): +2 *Luck: +5 *Economy:+8 *Population: +8 *Others:0 *Motive:+5 *Total: 75 ''Vandal Kingdom'' *Localization:in the same place +5 *Tactical advantage: **Attackers +1 **Popularity: +1(Popular) **Morale: +3 **weaponry:0 **Expansion:0 *Alliances:0 *Strenght: Vandals(L):+4 *Luck: +6 *Economy:0 *Population: +7 *Others:0 *Motive:+5(to defend) *Total: 32 Result *((75/(75+32)*2)-1 = the East Roman Empire gains 40,18% of Vandal land or take 40% of North africa and due to being more than 30% the Empire topples the government. *((16*75)/32)=37.5/8)4.6875*0.5 = war lasts 2,34 years meaning two years of war Discussion *the War ends with the full expulsion of the vandals from north africa, fleeing to Hispania. Prima Bellum Hiberniarum - First Irish War 'Dal riata' *Localization:Nearby +5 *Tactical advantage: **initiative: +1 **Popularity:+1 **Morale:+3 **weaponry:+7 **Expansion:-2 *Alliances:0 *Strenght:Dal riata (L) +4 *Luck:+6 *Economy:+ *Population:+5 *Others:+15 For stronger navy in northern europe. *Motive:To gain land -3 *Total:43 ''Kent:'' *Localization: +5 *Tactical advantage: **Defender's advantage: +5 **Popularity: Liberating +2 **Morale: +3 **weaponry: 0 **Expansion:0 *Alliances:0 *Strenght:Connaught(L) +4 *Luck: +9 *Economy: 0 *Population: +5 *Others: 0 *Motive: Life or Death +10 *Total:43 Result The Dal riata and Connaught end in a status quo antebellum, no one wins or loses land although dal riata proves its capability. Sine dei gloriem (talk) Discussion Done Sine dei gloriem (talk)